


Rbirth of Life

by Panther_Lover



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Louis have an intense quick fling years ago, then their jobs pulled them apart, but not before leaving Carl with a gift. A gift of life that he never told Louis about. When he becomes a part of the team he finally tells them that he has a daughter. Louis is suspicious about the age of the child and wants answers, answers Carl has no intentions of giving while he is with Rebecca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rbirth of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Male/Male Mpreg,

I don’t own Crossing Lines or its characters. I don’t make any money off of this and nor do I intend to. If you sue me, you shall get nothing because I have nothing to get taken, but hey, good luck wasting your time on that instead of reading my fic.

Pairing: Carl/Louis

Rating: MA All my stories are adult and at least are T but are most likely above that so I always go with MA just to be safe. 

Warning: Male/Male relationship and Mpreg.

Summary: Carl and Louis have an intense quick fling years ago, then their jobs pulled them apart, but not before leaving Carl with a gift. A gift of life that he never told Louis about. When he becomes a part of the team he finally tells them that he has a daughter. Louis is suspicious about the age of the child and wants answers, answers Carl has no intentions of giving while he is with Rebecca. 

Rebirth of Life

Chapter One

Carl’s POV

I sigh as I hang up my phone with my mother and bang my head against the desk. I’m wondering how I am going to manage keeping this secret from Louis, not to mention how pissed he would be if he did find out she was his daughter. Still, I understood my mother’s position even if I don’t like it. I need to be more involved with my daughter or she will never forgive me for not being around when it mattered most to her. So come next week, one Sophia Hickman will be arriving on my carnival door step and the questions and juggling will begin; not to mention praying. God, if Louis gets wind of her he will kill me then bring me back just to flay me alive for keeping her from him. 

Not to mention my other little secret that my daughter likes to oh so casually bring up every chance she gets: when will I finally get along and give her her twin brother, whom I have frozen in my premature womb, just waiting for the gestation cycles to begin? I had wondered over the years if I should tell Louis about his daughter about the little one I am holding frozen within me. Then I remember how quickly he ran off from me for Rebecca and I can’t bring myself to care that he doesn’t know. He chose to leave, not me, so I have no reason to feel guilty about anything what so ever.

If he had bothered to even talk to me about what he perceived the problem to be with our relationship after being together for almost eight months before he took off then started another relationship right away! With a women no less, one he knew that I hated from back in the day when she would dog me over every single case I did.   
He couldn’t have hurt me more if he tried, and he knows it. In fact, I still wonder why I said ‘yes’ when he came back into my life when he was the one to walk away first. I always wonder if I should have told him to fuck off. Then we finish a case where we save someone and I remember our working together on the job was one of the reasons we always worked out so well. We both have that same drive to get what needs done; done to save someone. Work for us was never an issue and I will never understand how he stays with that bitch of a woman who always talks down to him, especially about his work.

No, I can’t tell him, not when he is with her who blames Louis for their child’s death and won’t let him grieve as well and dumps everything onto his shoulders to deal with while giving nothing in return. There is no chance of me allowing Sophia to have a relationship with him while he is involved in any way with Rebecca because my daughter will never be touched by that vile woman.

Sighing, I get up from my desk and grab my phone before grabbing my glove and jacket and heading out the door. After all, I have a flat to buy and set up before my daughter gets here. There is no way she can live at the carnival, it’s not safe, and I would never put my baby in danger of any sort if I could help it.

TBC

I hope that wets your appetite for now, and I will slowly but surely put more out now that I have full use of my arm again. I am still having some trouble with my ribs which are fractured but I am getting better every day. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it and as always give a huge thanks to bas_math_girl for beta-ing this and making it readable. Any mistakes are mine!


End file.
